Volver a Empezar
by DarkSideBlaine
Summary: Su seguridad y confianza se desvanecieron en un accidente. Ahora solo le quedaba empezar de cero y para eso tendría la compañía que menos esperaba, pero la que más quería.
1. Accidente

Este es el primer fic de varios que planeo escribir, espero les guste y me dejen sus comentarios.

Gracias por leer!

_**DarkSideBlaine**_

* * *

><p>Y aún resonaba la voz de Sebastian en sus oídos. No creía en lo que había dicho, era imposible. No podía ser cierto, no debía serlo. Por ello, miró a la persona que lo acompañaba en ese momento y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, no podía haber sucedido algo como eso. No lo aceptaba, en ningún punto era algo que admitiría.<p>

-Kurt ¿estás bien?-preguntó David Karofsky junto a él.

-Blaine tuvo un accidente, me llamó Sebastian-susurró sentándose en el sillón de su departamento y aún sin creer la noticia.

-¿Accidente?-susurró el ex futbolista y sentándose junto al castaño.

-Dice que iba en su moto cuando un camión cambió de pista abruptamente y lo lanzó contra una barrera de contención-susurró sin creerlo y manteniéndose calmo.

-¿Qué?-decía David sorprendido y cogiendo la mano del ojiazul-¿quieres ir a verlo?-murmuró algo nervioso, porque él sabía lo que desencadenaría que Kurt volviera a ver a Blaine Anderson, sabía que podía ser el fin de su noviazgo.

-Ahora estaba en el quirófano. Sebastian se escuchaba muy alterado y dijo que podía suceder cualquier cosa.

-¿Quieres verlo?-insistió David.

-Sí-dijo en un hilo de voz y presionando fuertemente la mano de Karofsky.

-¿En qué hospital están?

-No lo sé-susurró el ojiazul mirando el suelo. Ante ello su novio cogió su teléfono y devolvió el llamado a Sebastian, al minuto tenía la información y tomó al castaño del brazo para caminar junto a él a su auto.

Se fueron en completo silencio, y por lo que habló con el ojiverde, era un completo alivio que ellos fueran también. Ya que así no estaría solo cualquiera fueran las noticias sobre Blaine. Cuando llegaron al hospital vieron a Sebastian, quien tenía un brazo en un cabestrillo y un rasguño en el rostro, pero se veía en buenas condiciones. A pesar de ello se paseaba nervioso fuera de la puerta que daba al sector del quirófano.

El castaño vestía con una chaqueta negra de cuero, unos pantalones de igual tela y color con unos botines de hebillas, junto a eso una camisa burdeo.

-Kurt-dijo el castaño después de tanto tiempo sin verlo. Ya que siendo sinceros, no sabía bien por qué creyó que era buena idea haberlo llamado. Pero algo le decía que a pesar de que el ojiazul y Blaine estuviesen separados hace tanto tiempo y sin hablarse, no justificaba el que no le avisara. Además, algo le decía que su presencia podría mejorar el aspecto de esa situación.

-¿Te han dicho algo?-susurró con temor a hablar con el joven Smythe. Quien solo se limitó a observar que no habían pasado grandes cambios por el cuerpo del joven Hummel, y también notó que venía con David Karofsky, quien estaba más delgado y atractivo. Incluso el traje de abogado le sentaba a la perfección. Si otra fuese la situación, tal vez lo invitaría a beber una cerveza o café.

-Tiene una fractura en la columna y una pierna rota en tres partes-dijo de una vez y bajó la mirada- los médicos dicen que vivirá.

-¿En qué condiciones?-dijo David haciendo que ambos hombres repararán en su presencia, ya que siempre todo lo que tenía que ver con Blaine Anderson era tan de Kurt y Sebastian, que les parecía fuera de lugar que preguntara.

-No lo sé-dijo Sebastian algo nervioso por esa situación.

-¿A dónde iba?-dijo suavemente el ex futbolista y mirando a ambos castaños. De algún modo estaba haciendo las preguntas que Kurt no se atrevía.

-Hoy es el cumpleaños de Cooper, Blaine iba a Westerville a celebrar con su familia. Comprenderán que ya no habrá nada y que vienen en camino. Espero que lleguen pronto-susurró el ojiverde.

-¿Y tú estás bien?-dijo Kurt indicando el brazo de Sebastian.

-Sí, cuando el camión golpeó la moto salimos volando, yo caí primero y vi como Blaine se lanzaba sobre mí y luego sentí un fuerte golpe, esa fue la moto estrellándose en la espalda de Blaine. El que me protegiera al momento de la caída ayudó a que sacara la mejor parte-murmuró suavemente y sintiendo como la culpa lo inundaba. Porque si Blaine no se hubiese puesto otro panorama sería, tal vez él no estaría ahí hablando. Nuevamente tenía tanto que agradecer al moreno.

-¿Familiares de Blaine Anderson?-dijo un hombre saliendo del quirófano.

-Soy su novio-se adelantó Sebastian, ante esa frase Kurt se puso pálido y sintió como se mareaba, por lo que Karofsky fue lo suficientemente rápido en tomarlo del brazo y ayudarlo.

-¿Y ustedes?-dijo el médico seriamente.

-Son amigos, por favor dígame cómo está-dijo el castaño mirando al especialista.

-Está aún bajo el efecto de la anestesia. La operación fue un éxito, por lo que vivirá en buenas condiciones-dijo con tranquilidad.

-¿El daño en su columna es reparable?-preguntó David no tan convencido de la respuesta del doctor.

-Esperamos que sí, porque fue lo más dañado, sino tendrá que usar una silla de ruedas.

-¿Aún no saben?-dijo Sebastian con los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar.

-Es muy pronto para saber su evolución. Del modo en que llegó aquí y por como está ahora deberían alegrarse de que esté vivo.

-¿Cuándo podremos verlo?-preguntó Kurt suavemente y con las lágrimas corriendo lentamente por sus mejillas.

-Debería despertar en un par de horas, veremos cómo evoluciona y podrá pasar una persona a la vez-dijo el hombre tranquilamente.

-Gracias doctor-susurró Sebastian estrechando la mano del hombre, quien volvió a ingresar por la puerta del quirófano.

Los tres hombres quedaron en completo silencio. La situación era incómoda y provocaba que sus pensamientos fueran más allá de la situación ¿en qué condiciones viviría el moreno de ahora en adelante?

-¿Hace cuánto que son novios?-dijo David entendiendo la duda silenciosa de Kurt.

-No lo somos-dijo con una sincera sonrisa y bajando la mirada.

-Entonces ¿por qué…?-intentó saber.

-Si no le decía eso habríamos tenido que esperar a que llegara Cooper o algún familiar. Los médicos son muy rigurosos con el protocolo de a quién le entregan la información.

-Entonces cuando lo ingresaron firmaste como su novio-dijo David.

-Exacto y como hace un par de años que vivimos juntos, no es problema comprobar el domicilio-dijo con tranquilidad y notando como toda esa información aliviaba la posición rígida adoptada por Kurt. En otro momento le alegraría esa actitud, ya que su amigo tendría alguna esperanza, pero no era minuto para eso cuando Blaine se encontraba en un momento tan crítico.

-Sebastian-se escuchó desde el pasillo, un hombre unos diez años mayor iba corriendo y se veía bastante alterado.

-Cooper-dijo el castaño llegando a su encuentro-hablamos recién con el doctor-dijo viendo como los padres de Blaine llegaban justo detrás del castaño.

-¿Qué dijeron?-inquirió la madre nerviosa.

-Ya salió de la operación, pero sigue bajo los efectos de la anestesia-decía notando como los Anderson estaban pálidos y con la preocupación pintada en sus rostros.

-¿Podremos verlo?-inquirió el padre.

-No aún, cuando despierte podrá entrar una persona a la vez, ya que aún no se sabe cómo evolucionará.

-¿Quedó bien de la operación?-preguntó Cooper notando que había algo que no le decían.

-No lo saben-dijo Sebastian sintiendo como las lágrimas inundaban sus ojos-puede quedar en silla de ruedas por el daño en la columna-los padres se abrazaron y la mujer lloraba desconsolada, mientras su hijo mayor miraba sorprendido, no creía que su hermanito quedaría sujeto a una silla y se verían truncados todos sus proyectos, aunque ya hubiese logrado muchos.

-¡Le dije que no condujera esa moto!-espetó furioso Cooper.

-Lo sé-dijo Sebastian-también se lo dije, pero él insistía en manejarla-dijo con una sonrisa-dice que lo ayuda a liberar tensiones, que se relaja cuando la conduce y puede pensar mejor-susurró recordando las palabras del moreno.

-No debía-decía el mayor de los Anderson-perfectamente podía comprarse un auto-dijo James, quien tenía la mirada perdida.

-Podría haber pedido un chofer que lo llevara, pero así es Blaine, independiente y amante de su libertad-dijo Sebastian ante los Anderson, quienes solo hicieron un gesto afirmativo.

-¿Estás bien, Sebastian?-dijo Cooper notando las heridas del castaño-¡Por qué dejaste que manejara!-dijo el hombre molesto.

-Insisto, él se manda solo. Blaine es totalmente libre en sus decisión-dijo seriamente-y estoy bien, saqué la mejor parte gracias a él-dijo bajando la mirada y acercándose a los padres del moreno-perdónenme, por favor-susurró con los ojos aguados-por protegerme quedó tan herido, cuando caímos la moto se dirigía a mí y él se interpuso. Sí, es mi héroe, pero si…-rompió a llorar y sintió como unos brazos fuertes lo sujetaban y se permitió liberar toda la tensión que había estado aguantando hasta ese momento.

-No es tu culpa-dijo Cooper con tranquilidad-de verdad, si tú estuvieras en el quirófano estaríamos igual de preocupados que ahora. Eres un Anderson, Sebastian. Eres parte de nuestra familia, así que sin culpas. Mi hermanito se arriesgó y te salvó. Por ello, se repondrá y estará bien, es un Anderson, así que no debes sentirte culpable ¿está bien?-dijo separándose y vio como el castaño movía afirmativamente la cabeza.

-¿Cuándo tendremos más noticias?-dijo Lilian rompiendo el silencio.

-No lo sé, espero que pronto-dijo suavemente Sebastian y sintiendo como el cansancio lo inundaba y pesaba en su cuerpo.

-Nos quedaremos en mi departamento-dijo de una vez Cooper mirando a sus progenitores, quienes asintieron a un tiempo, ya que en Nueva York no tenían nada más que a sus hijos-por ahora creo que lo mejor es que vayamos a comer algo y volvemos por más noticias.

-Yo me quedo-dijo Sebastian, quien sabía que Kurt y Karofsky seguían a sus espaldas.

-¿Estás seguro?-inquirió la mujer-sabes que eres de la familia, Sebastian.

-Lo sé, gracias-dijo con una sonrisa-pero creo que debo quedarme ante cualquier cosa. Ustedes hicieron un largo viaje hasta Nueva York y creo que lo mejor es que coman y descansen un poco. En cuanto tenga noticias les informaré-dijo viendo como aceptaban su respuesta y caminaban por el pasillo.

-Gracias-dijo Cooper abrazando al castaño.

En ese momento, el mayor de los hermanos Anderson notó la presencia de Kurt a sus espaldas. Se separó del ojiverde y avanzó hasta el ojiazul. Hasta ahora no había reparado en él y tampoco le podría importar, pero tenía cosas pendientes y se las diría. Por ello, no se extrañó que Kurt diera un paso hacia atrás cuando estuvo delante de él.

-Realmente creo que tú lo empujaste a eso-dijo fríamente y empuñando sus manos para contener la rabia. Sus padres dieron la vuelta para ver lo que ocurría y notaron la presencia del joven Hummel. No lo habían visto y les daba un mal sabor de boca tenerlo ahí. Sabían que no tenía la culpa del accidente de su hijo, pero tampoco había contribuido a ayudar a Blaine durante los años posteriores a su separación, ya que el castaño volvió a hacer su vida junto a David Karofsky y su hijo no pudo reiniciar con nadie, ni con Sebastian, a quien ellos consideraban un gran partido y les habría gustado que formaran una pareja. Pero lamentablemente Blaine se había quedado en el pasado junto a los momentos felices que vivió con Kurt Hummel.

-Cooper-dijo su padre llegando hasta ellos-basta-dijo el mayor de los Anderson poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de su hijo y dándole una seria mirada al ojiazul, no lo odiaba, pero tampoco lo quería en su presencia ni cerca de Blaine. No después de todo lo que había hecho.

-¡Él provocó esto! Si no hubiese plantado a Blaine en el altar no habría ocurrido ¡Blaine estaría feliz! ¿Acaso no lo has visto en estos años? ¿Te digo cómo está?-dijo Cooper gritándole a Kurt-¡Está delgado, cansado y arriesgado! ¿O crees que esto fue solo un accidente?-decía ante el pálido rostro del ojiazul, quien lo miraba con la culpa a flor de piel, no sabía qué decir y el que Karofsky estuviera un paso más atrás no ayudaba en nada- Desde que lo dejaste que no es el mismo, no es Blaine. Vive su vida hasta el extremo y eso…

Sebastian sujetó a Cooper por los hombros dándole su apoyo y a la vez manteniéndolo a raya para que no se fuera encima de Kurt

-Por eso-decía Cooper temblando completamente-Blaine puede quedar en silla de ruedas. No entiendes la magnitud de esto, Hummel-dijo con las lágrimas bajando por sus mejillas-no sabes cuánto tiempo esperó para que aparecieras y le dijeras que te habías olvidado del gran día o que te había ocurrido algo. Él jamás pensó que te retractarias, que no querías casarte. Si tenías miedo al compromiso ¿por qué no se lo dijiste? Blaine cancelaba la boda solo por ti y aún sería capaz de hacerlo, Kurt. Aún-dijo de forma triste y girando hacia sus padres-Lo siento-susurró llegando a ellos.

-Descuida-dijo James palmeando el hombro de su hijo, quien comenzó a caminar por el pasillo a la salida, detrás fueron sus padres, quienes compartían las palabras de su primogénito, realmente Kurt podría haber hecho las cosas de forma muy distinta.

-Tranquilo-murmuró Sebastian mirando al castaño-es el momento lo que lo tiene así. No debe ser fácil para ellos como familia y menos para Cooper, ya que es su cumpleaños y con Blaine íbamos a la fiesta cuando ocurrió el accidente.

-Creo que lo mejor es que nos retiremos-dijo Karofsky poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de Kurt.

-No-dijo suavemente-lo siento, David-dijo bajando la mirada.

-Entiendo-susurró suavemente-pero este no es tú lugar-dijo mirándolo seriamente.

-Blaine me necesita-dijo mirando a los ojos a su novio, quien se dio cuenta que en ese mismo instante Kurt estaba terminando con él, todo para estar con el menor de los Anderson.

-No-dijo Sebastian-eso lo decidirá él, no ustedes-dijo fríamente-sé cómo se siente él respecto a ti. Sé todo lo que ha tenido que pasar, sé todo de él, no puedo permitir que decidan sin él. Así que cuando despierte veremos si te quiere cerca, sino tendrás que irte y continuar con tu vida, Kurt-dijo al momento que aparecía una enfermera.

-¿Familiares de Blaine Anderson?-dijo la mujer mirando a los tres hombres.

-Sí-dijo Sebastian acercándose a ella.

-Veré si Cooper y sus padres están cerca-dijo David corriendo por el pasillo.

-Ya despertó de la anestesia, por lo que ahora será llevado a la Unidad de Cuidados Intensivos, ahí será monitoreado por 48 horas y se verá su evolución.

-¿Podemos ingresar?-dijo Sebastian ansioso por ver a Blaine y saber cómo estaba.

-Sí, pero solo una persona a la vez. Síganme, les mostraré dónde está-dijo caminando por el pasillo, por donde venía Cooper con sus padres y David.

-¿Cómo está?-dijo Cooper nervioso.

-Despertó y lo llevaron a cuidados intensivos. Puede entrar una persona a la vez, así que vamos ahora para allá. Creo que primero deben ingresar ustedes, señores Anderson-dijo mirando a James y Lilian, quienes movieron afirmativamente la cabeza-luego ingresará Cooper y después yo-dijo Sebastian seriamente y ante el silencio de Kurt y David, quienes solo seguían los pasos de la enfermera.

Cuando llegaron a la entrada del sector sintieron como todo se tensaba. Cooper volteó a ver a Kurt y se detuvo.

-Tú no entrarás a verlo, no después de todo el daño que les has hecho-dijo fríamente.

-Eso debe decidirlo Blaine, hijo-dijo su padre seriamente-no somos quienes para interferir en este tipo de cosas-dijo sabiamente y mirando a Kurt.

-Yo hablaré con él-dijo Sebastian-por eso no le digan que está Kurt aquí, solo estén con él. Porque los necesita ahora más que nunca-dijo mirando a Cooper y sus padres.

-Sigo pensando que eres la mejor opción para Blaine, Sebastian-dijo Cooper seriamente.

-¿Quién ingresará primero?-dijo la enfermera suavemente.

-Yo-respondió Lilian caminando hasta donde estaba la mujer, quien la guió tras una mampara de cristal, la cual daba a un pasillo donde estaban las habitaciones.

-La espera será larga-dijo James-iré por café para todos ¿me acompañas Kurt?-dijo el hombre sorprendiendo a todos los presentes.

-Sí, señor-fue su única respuesta y comenzó a caminar a la cafetería junto a James Anderson.


	2. Nunca más

Guest: te aseguro que cualquier sufrimiento en este fic se revertirá y estarán bien. Gracias por comentar! =)

StyxxandBethany: Sebastian y Blaine son muy cercanos, ya lo verás en este capítulo. Sebastian es un persona bueno y que tendrá un gran progreso en los próximos capítulos, dudo que quede solo. Y ningún personaje desaparecerá por arte de magia, todos tendrán una buena razón para quedarse o irse. Gracias por leer!

CereceresDany: muchas gracias por leer y me alegro mucho de que te haya gustado! Actualizaré los sábados :D

Pinnita Criss-Anderson: Ahora sabrás de qué hablaran, espero te siga gustando este fic y realmente te amo con el corazón. Te amo mucho.

**Las actualizaciones son todos los sábados.**

Gracias por leer!

**DarkSideBlaine**

* * *

><p>Si le preguntaban estaba seguro que nunca había pasado por un momento tan incómodo como el estar ordenando café junto a James Anderson, cosa que salía de toda lógica en estos últimos tres años. No se sentía tranquilo estando junto a ese hombre y mucho menos cuando pidió solo dos cafés y un pastelillo para cada uno, los llevó hasta una mesa en la que ambos se sentaron en silencio.<p>

Aún recordaba la última vez que había visto a James Anderson y realmente no le traía un recuerdo agradable. No había sido el mejor momento cuando se vieron hace tres años y eso que Blaine no había estado presente, pero aún así agradeció enormemente en ese entonces su presencia. Porque de algún modo el patriarca de esa familia pasaba a formar parte importante en su vida, a pesar de que las cosas con el moreno no habían terminado bien.

Por ello, todo eso para Kurt salía de lo normal y lo único que deseaba era volver pronto a la sala de espera y saber si Blaine querría volver a verlo, pero algo le decía que eso estaba lejos de ocurrir, sobre todo ahora que no podía ni tomar de su café porque sentía un nudo en su estómago y la mirada miel de James Anderson le recordaba mucho a la de Blaine.

-Kurt-dijo suspirando agotado-no tienes que estar nervioso ni sentir que fue una mala idea acompañarme, solo quiero que tengamos una conversación sincera, porque hasta el día de hoy todos queremos saber por qué no llegaste ese día. Por qué el 23 de noviembre no apareciste en la boda y dejaste plantado a mi hijo-dijo suavemente y un leve temor en la voz.

-Señor…-intentó hablar el ojiazul, pero no podía contarle la verdad.

-Ya te dije, soy James, llámame así. A pesar del tiempo y las circunstancias te tengo cariño, así como a Sebastian. Ustedes han sido muy importantes en la vida de Blaine, me es imposible odiarte, a pesar de lo ocurrido. Por eso quiero que seas sincero-dijo el hombre acabando su café y pastelillo para notar que Kurt ni había tocado los suyos.

-No es correcto lo que hice, pero creo que Blaine debe enterarse primero. Pero por eso no fui a la boda, porque hice algo de lo que hasta hoy me arrepiento y siento vergüenza-dijo bajando la mirada y sintiendo como una mano se ponía en su hombro.

-Lo que haya sido, Blaine lo perdonará, conozco a mi hijo y te sigue amando-dijo con algo de tristeza en la voz-en cuanto a Cooper, seguirá atacándote, sin importar lo que yo o su madre le diga.

-¿Y ella?-dijo alzando la mirada y con algo de temor en la voz.

-Yo solo tendré que aceptar lo que Blaine quiera, pero no te preocupes por mí. Soy del parecer de James-dijo la mujer con tranquilidad.

-¿Viste a Blaine?-dijo James levantándose de su lugar de forma nerviosa.

-Sí-dijo ella con los ojos llenos de lágrimas-él…-no pudo hablar, porque sintió como el llanto la embargaba-quiere verte-susurró suavemente a su esposo.

-Iré-respondió saliendo del lugar y dejando a Lilian con Kurt.

-Señora Anderson, compraré los cafés para el…

-No es necesario, James ya los compró. Están ahí, dijo la mujer indicando la barra donde reposaban cuatro cafés.

-¿Los llevamos?-dijo el castaño poniéndose de pie.

-Sí-dijo ella imitándolo y notando que Kurt no había tocado su café, por lo que pidió que el pastelillo lo pusieran en una bolsa y el castaño se llevó su café y los demás.

El camino de vuelta a la sala de espera fue algo largo. Pero ninguno de los dos habló ni se sintió ese ambiente cargado de tensión, simplemente eran dos personas que llevaban café y estaban unidas por un sentimiento común, la preocupación por Blaine.

Al llegar vieron que James salía rápidamente, no había estado mucho tiempo con su hijo, pero sí lo suficiente para que sus ojos guardaran lágrimas que no habían querido salir y la pena se notaba en su rostro. Algo mostraba que había envejecido al menos diez años más y eso no era para nada bueno.

-Ahora iré yo-susurró Cooper, pero James lo detuvo-no, quiere ver a Sebastian, dijo que contigo hablará después de él.

-Entraré-dijo el castaño avanzando hasta la puerta de cristal polarizado y viendo un pasillo blanco delante, se sentía nervioso y culpable, eso no tenía cómo repararlo. Por su culpa estaba Blaine en esa situación, si el moreno no fuera tan heróico él no estaría ahí, pero tampoco tendría que estar visitando a Blaine. Caminó hasta la puerta de su amigo y la abrió lentamente, cuando miró la habitación un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo y sintió como su corazón se contraía fuertemente. No podía creer lo que veía.

Blaine estaba recostado en la cama, pero se veía bastante abultado desde sus caderas hacia abajo, incluso tenía sondas en sus brazos y cada cierto tiempo cerraba fuertemente los ojos, estaba pálido y se veía más delgado de lo que recordaba.

-Blaine-susurró Sebastian llamando la atención de su amigo, quien lo miró con tristeza y solo bajó la mirada.

-Estás bien-dijo suspirando y sintiendo como su cuerpo se relajaba un poco, el solo ver a Sebastian con un cabestrillo y un rasguño en su rostro lo hacía sentir mejor, lo aliviaba ver que caminaba. Realmente se alegraba de que el riesgo valiera la pena, su amigo estaba bien.

-Blaine-dijo el castaño acercándose al ojimiel y cogiendo una de sus manos, se sentó en una silla que estaba ahí-¡Maldito!-le dijo reprimiendo las lágrimas-te odio por seguir jugando al héroe, maldición Blaine-dijo presionando su manos y mirándolo con molestia y pena.

-Sebastian-dijo con una media sonrisa-lo volvería a hacer, sin dudarlo. Todo por verte bien, me volvería arriesgar por ti-dijo sinceramente y cerrando un poco los ojos para respirar con fuerza y botar aire intentando relajarse y que el dolor que sentía pasara.

-Blaine ¿qué hago?-dijo nervioso y notando el dolor de su amigo.

-Nada, solo esperar-dijo respirando nuevamente-me pusieron morfina, pero no hace mucho efecto. Solo me toca aguantar-murmuró apretando la mano del castaño y abriendo los ojos nuevamente-estoy bien.

-Blaine, qué te dijo el médico.

-No tengo esperanzas de caminar-dijo de forma seca, ya le había dicho a sus padres y eso había sido lo más difícil-el médico dijo que repararon mi columna y mis piernas, que sanaré, pero el daño fue muy grande, por lo que caminar no será una opción.

-Volverás a caminar-dijo su amigo con determinación-no dejaré que…

-¡No volveré a caminar! Ya me lo dijeron ¡Hay que asumirlo!-gritó furioso y triste.

-No lo asumiré, no voy a aceptarlo ¡tienes que haber una solución! Una terapia, algo que te haga caminar de nuevo-decía impaciente y notando como su amigo negaba con la cabeza.

-No lo hay-dijo bajando la mirada.

-Iremos con los mejores médicos y volverás a caminar, lo harás como que me llamo Sebastian Smythe-dijo suavemente y notando que su amigo sonreía con suavidad.

-No volveré a caminar-insistió, pero el que su amigo creyera lo contrario lo hacía pensar que había una oportunidad y que podría estar bien.

-Blaine-dijo dejando un poco el tema atrás-hay alguien que quiere verte-dijo suavemente y mordiendo su labio inferior.

-Sé que es Cooper, puede entrar, no hay…-decía tranquilamente.

-Kurt Hummel está esperando verte-dijo notando como su amigo frunció el ceño.

-Sebastian, no estoy para bromas-dijo seriamente-dile a Cooper que pase, no habrá…

-Blaine, no es mentira ni broma, está ahí afuera. Ocurre que cuando llamé a tus padres y Cooper para avisarles, luego decidí llamarlo a él. Sentí que debía saber de ti, que era tiempo que viera que no estás bien y que…

-No tuviste que hacerlo-susurró Blaine seriamente-no es justo lo que hiciste.

-Lo sé-dijo sintiéndose más convencido de que no había sido mala idea-pero ya está hecho, ahora solo tú decides si te ve. Él quiere verte.

-Dile a Cooper que puede entrar, luego de él no recibiré a nadie más-dijo mirando al frente y sin volver a mirar a su amigo.

-Está bien-susurró con suavidad-por cierto-dijo acercándose al rostro de Blaine-gracias por salvarme, gracias a ti sigo aquí-murmuró acercando sus labios a una de las mejillas del moreno, quien giró en el momento preciso y unió sus labios con los de su mejor amigo, lo besó por algunos segundos, al separarse unieron sus frentes-Blaine-suspiró con tristeza.

-No te estoy ilusionando-susurró-solo lo necesitábamos-dijo con una sonrisa y recordando la última vez que dijo eso.

-¿Al igual que hace una semana?-dijo con una sonrisa y recordando la noche de sexo que habían tenido en su departamento.

-Así es-dijo sonriendo y olvidando por un momento lo que ocurría.

-Me parece bien-dijo riendo por un segundo y sintiendo que su amigo estaría bien y que él lo ayudaría-ahora iré por Cooper.

-Gracias, Seb-dijo con una sonrisa y sintiendo como su amigo era un gran alivio en su vida.

Se retiró del lugar con una sonrisa y sintiendo como debía borrarla de su rostro, ya que no era apropiado salir así luego de que Blaine había tenido el accidente y estaba en ese lugar. Cambió su rostro por el de tristeza que tenían todos y cuando apareció en la sala de espera notó los ojos expectantes que lo miraban.

-Te quiere ver, Cooper-dijo suavemente y viendo como el primogénito de los Anderson caminaba hasta las puertas que lo conducirían a su hermano.

-Sebastian-susurró Kurt ante la atenta mirada de los padres de Blaine.

-Lo siento, Kurt. No quiere verte-dijo bajando la mirada-puedes irte si quieres, no cambiará de opinión.

-¿Volverá a caminar?-preguntó David tan sorprendido como el ojiazul.

-Según lo que le dijeron, no-dijo suspirando con fuerza y sintiendo profunda tristeza-pero lo ayudaré y volverá a caminar. Nuevamente tendremos al Blaine Anderson que conocemos, así que no tendrán que preocuparse-dijo con seguridad.

-Sebastian, si los médicos…-intentó decir James.

-No me interesa lo que digan, Blaine volverá a caminar, no es justo lo que ha tenido que pasar todos estos años, no es justo todo el sufrimiento. Él es bueno y necesita que lo ayuden. Ya verá que volverá a caminar y será el de antes, el de hace cinco años-susurró sin mirar a Kurt, pero sabiendo que el castaño bajaba la mirada.

De la nada vieron a dos médicos corriendo y a un par de enfermeras, todos iban a la habitación de Blaine, mientras hacían salir de ahí a Cooper, quien se veía alarmado y pálido. Algo muy malo había ocurrido y él estuvo ahí, el pánico en su mirada alertó a todos, quienes se acercaron a él.

-Blaine…-intentó hablar, cuando vieron salir a una enfermera.

-Solo fue una crisis de pánico-dijo la mujer suavemente-ahora está durmiendo, pero está bien.

-¿Crisis de pánico?-dijo Kurt sin entender.

-Kurt-dijo Sebastian con una mueca amarga en sus labios-te has perdido de tanto en estos años, el Blaine que está ahí no es el que conociste, no es el que dejaste plantado en el altar, ese Blaine desapareció y para nosotros-suspiró dándose fuerza-este tipo de cosas es común y sabemos cómo estar presentes. Blaine no es el mismo y por eso tampoco quiere verte, lo lamento-dijo con frialdad y sintiendo como los Anderson lo apoyaban en sus palabras.

-Aún así estaré para él-dijo Kurt suavemente.

-Tal vez ahora sea muy tarde-dijo Lilian al castaño-mi hijo te necesitó antes, hoy nos tiene a todos ¿por qué tendrías que estar tú con él?-dijo notando que Kurt no tenía una respuesta y que en parte le había dicho lo que todos se preguntaban.

-Será mejor irnos-dijo David poniendo una mano sobre el hombro del ojiazul.

-No me iré, si él no me quiere ver, lo respeto. Pero estaré para cuando salga y…

-No estarás, yo me encargaré de que así sea-decía Cooper caminando hasta él.

-Tú no te encargarás de nada-decía James-Kurt es libre de hacer lo que le plazca, pero siempre y cuando Blaine quiera, sino tendrás que desaparecer.

-Lo sé, señor-dijo el ojiazul seriamente.

-Bien, ahora que está todo claro, creo que lo mejor es que nos vayamos-dijo Cooper agotado de ver a Kurt y sin ganas de enfrentar a su padre.

-Sí, vamos-dijo Lilian acercándose a Sebastian-por favor cuídalo-dijo abrazando y besando el rostro del castaño-cualquier cosa avísanos y estaremos aquí inmediatamente.

-Lo haré, no se preocupen, me quedaré con él hasta que le den el alta-dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Y tu trabajo?-dijo Cooper extrañado.

-Hablé hoy por la mañana y adelante mis vacaciones-dijo suavemente-me deben más de un año de puras vacaciones, así que estaré todo el tiempo con Blaine-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Gracias-dijo James acercándose y estrechando su mano fuertemente, estaba seguro de que él lo cuidaría y que su hijo estaba en buenas manos.

-No se preocupen, les avisaré cualquier novedad.

-Vendremos mañana a verlo-dijo Cooper estrechando la mano del castaño y saliendo del lugar junto a sus padres.

-Bueno chicos, yo volveré a la habitación con Blaine, si quieren pueden venir mañana a verlo.

-Mañana trabajo, así que no vendré contigo, Kurt-dijo David suavemente.

-No te preocupes, puedo venir solo-suspiró pesadamente y sintiendo cómo las cosas seguirían saliendo mal y que por mucho que intentara no podría ver a Blaine.

-Como gusten, lo que es yo me voy-dijo girando y caminando hasta la puerta polarizada y volviendo a caminar hasta la puerta de su amigo, quien aún dormía. Sí, serían días difíciles, pero los enfrentarían juntos o al menos él trataría de ser fuerte, ya que Blaine parecía no estar dispuesto a ayudarse y eso era lo peor del caso.

-Si alguien creyó lo de la crisis de pánico, soy buen actor-dijo el moreno aún con los ojos cerrados y sabiendo que Sebastian se había acomodado en el sillón que estaba en un costado de la habitación.

-Lo mismo pensé, pero creo que Cooper tuvo que haber dicho algo muy imprudente como para que hicieras eso ¿me contarás?-dijo mirándolo desde su lugar.

-Se alteró cuando comenzó a hablarme de Kurt. Realmente no era un tema que quería hablar y colapsé desenchufando todo y desmayándome.

-Supongo que lloraste y gritaste.

-Lógico-dijo con una agotada sonrisa.

-Blaine, ese tema tienes que hablarlo con Cooper, en cualquier momento le parte la cara a Kurt ¿estás consciente de que eso puede suceder?

-Créeme, Bas, no me interesa.

-¿Nuevamente jugando con mi nombre, Anderson?-dijo alzando una ceja molesto.

-Tranquilo, Bastián-dijo con una sonrisa y abriendo los ojos, ahí vio que su amigo se había acercado y estaba junto a él.

-Quisiera que todo estuviera bien.

-Yo también, pero ambos sabemos que eso no es posible. Aunque ¿sigues enamorado de mí?-dijo con gracia Blaine y notando un pequeño brillo en los ojos de su amigo.

-¿Quién no amaría a Blaine Anderson?-dijo besando la mejilla del moreno y sintiendo que a pesar de todo lo malo, al fin el ambiente se relajaba.

-Ambos sabemos quién-dijo en un suspiro.

-Creo que…

-No me interesa, no quiero saber ahora si le intereso o no. No es momento para él, es mi momento.

-Blaine-dijo Sebastian tomando una de sus manos-nunca ha dejado de ser tu momento, ya te lo dije.

-Lo sé-suspiró cansado-¿qué harás ahora?-dijo presionando la mano del castaño.

-No lo sé, yo creo que saldré a tomar unos tragos a un bar cercano ¿vienes conmigo?-dijo con gracia y notando la sonrisa burlona del moreno.

-No me lo perdería por nada-dijo soltando la mano de su amigo y sonriendo con sinceridad. Realmente tenía mucho que agradecer a Sebastian Smythe, ya que solo gracias a él estaba vivo y no se había suicidado hace cinco años, cuando se enteró realmente de por qué Kurt lo había dejado plantado en el altar. Le faltaría vida para pagar todo lo hecho por su amigo y solo por él seguía adelante y no pensaba en tomar su moto y lanzarse por una quebrada. Aunque por como estaba ahora, eso estaba lejos de ocurrir.

Sebastian se había ido al baño y volvía con su rostro algo adormilado, seguramente estaba muy cansado y serían días largos, porque podía pasar un mes antes de que le dieran el alta, ya que las heridas aún tenían que sanar y venían muchos exámenes para su columna. Se preguntaba si resistiría, pero al ver la sonrisa cansada que le ofrecía su amigo estuvo seguro que sí, que todo saldría bien.

-Buenas noches, Bas-susurró suavemente y cerrando los ojos al tiempo que el castaño se recostaba y cubría con una manta que le habían dado.

-Buenas noches, B-dijo divertido.

-Entiendo-dijo Blaine sonriente-ya que le quite letras a tu nombre tu solo me dejarás con una.

-Así es-dijo ya durmiéndose y ahí el moreno comprendió que era minuto de dejarlo en paz por un rato.

Comenzó a mirar el techo y suspiró pesadamente. Realmente no se había detenido a pensar en todo lo que había sucedido en las últimas 48 horas y le parecían espeluznantes todas las sensaciones que estaba teniendo, ya que después que ocurrió el accidente había perdido el conocimiento y cuando volvió a despertar estaban junto a él una enfermera y un doctor. Quienes lo chequearon y le hablaron de los resultados de la operación. No entendía nada.

Sin embargo, a medida que fueron pasando las horas y la anestesia fue pasando, el dolor vino a su espalda y fue consciente de lo que realmente ocurrió con su cuerpo. Por ello en ese momento de absoluta soledad levantó la sábana que lo cubría y vio un yeso que iba desde sus talones hasta su columna.

-No-susurró asustado, ya que se encontraba completamente inmovilizado, su cuerpo dolía y no sabía qué podía pasar de ahora en adelante, porque los médicos solo insistían en que no volvería a caminar, en que él estaría sujeto de por vida a una silla de ruedas y eso lo estaba aterrando. Por ello, cerró los ojos y se permitió llorar silenciosamente todo lo asimilado en los últimos minutos, ya que el sentirse inmovilizado lo estaba torturando, era algo que no asimiliaría nunca. Se sentía miserable y miró a su amigo, quién dormía algo incómodo por el espacio, ya que su brazo con el cabestrillo no le permitía más comodidad. Ahora más que nunca estaba seguro de que cualquier esfuerzo que hiciera Sebastian Smythe sería en vano y terminaría en un rotundo fracaso.


	3. Encuentros

StyxxandBethany: espero te guste el siguiente capítulo, porque aparecerán nuevos personajes y se aclararán algunas cosas. Muchas gracias por leer y comentar! =)

Pinnita Criss Anderson: créeme no la pasará mejor en este capítulo. Al fin se sabrán algunas cosas y aparecerán otros personajes. Espero te guste lo que viene, te amo con el alma y gracias por leer! te adoro :D

CereceresDany: se verán, más pronto de lo que creías, pero lo que pase de aquí en adelante dependerá de ambos. Espero te guste lo que sigue, gracias por leer y comentar!

Gracias por leer!

**DarkSideBlaine**

* * *

><p>Si tenía que ser sincero declaraba que esas dos últimas semanas habían sido agotadoras. Eso lo pensaba por el sin número de veces que Blaine se hacía un examen y él veía el dolor de su amigo, era horrible. Pero no tenía forma de evitarlo, de los años de amistad que tenían, luego de su ruptura con Kurt, nunca lo había visto tan débil y fuerte. Porque resistía el dolor delante de todos, menos de él. Hasta ese nivel llegaba la confianza que se tenían, ya que en varias ocasiones su mano fue presionada por un movimiento mal hecho por las enfermeras o algún examen que era incómodo.<p>

Realmente se alegraba de estar bien para Blaine, pero aún así considera que el sacrificio hecho por el moreno había sido excesivo, ya que nunca debió colocarse delante de él para protegerlo, había sido un gran error que ahora pagaba del peor modo. Y para rematar la situación, los médicos no tenían fe en una recuperación, ya que a pesar del dolor Blaine no podía mover su cuerpo sin ayuda y eso estaba desgastando emocionalmente al ojimiel.

-Seb-susurró una vez solos en la habitación.

-Dime-susurró sentándose a su lado.

-No caminaré, no puedo-decía con un hilo de voz y viéndose más delgado, ya que el dolor le impedía comer, por lo que era alimentado por sondas, las que lo mantenían bajo peso y al no moverse sus músculos se están atrofiando.

-No puedes ahora, pero lo lograrás-decía optimista.

-¡No!-gritó furioso-entiende Smythe es imposible que camine ¡Deja de decir que lo haré! Soy un maldito lisiado que no podrá seguir con su vida, que será solo un bulto para todos ¿o acaso tú me cuidarás? ¡Nadie estará! Todos se irán cuando vean en que me convertí-decía llorando descontroladamente.

-Bien-dijo Sebastian con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y poniéndose de pie-creo que tendremos que hacer algo para que eso no suceda-dijo respirando profundamente y girándose para caminar a la ventana que se encontraba en la habitación.

-¿Qué hará el gran Sebastian Smythe?-decía con burla- Ya nada es como en la secundaria en la que arreglabas todo llamando a tu padre o amenazando a los Warblers para que te obedecieran a ti y Hunter.

-Hunter Clarington-susurró suavemente y con una imperceptible sonrisa, algo le decía que el rubio podría ayudarlo, a pesar de que hace muchos años no lo veía. Ya buscaría su número y si tenía algún modo de conseguir un tratamiento para Blaine. Siempre podía contar con el rubio, quien se caracterizaba por un favor a cambio de otro.

-Sebastian, gracias, pero mejor ándate. No necesito a nadie.

-Está bien-dijo suavemente y girándose para recoger su chaqueta que estaba tirada en el sillón-le diré a la enfermera que me avise cualquier novedad. Nos vemos-dijo caminando a la entrada ante la atónita mirada de Blaine, quien no creía que su amigo se iría por uno de los innumerables ataques de ira que le daban cada dos días.

-Seb…-susurró cuando el castaño desapareció del lugar.

Por otra parte tenía que separar a Kurt y Cooper cada vez que se encontraban. Porque intentaban golpearse y él tenía que interferir. Además, lo llamaban de su trabajo por algunos negocios y cosas relacionadas. Por ello su tiempo había sido limitado para descansar y se notaba en las veces que las enfermeras le pedían que se diera un baño y comiera algo. Incluso había dejado que una barba creciera en su mentón y un bigote adornara sus labios.

Aunque parecía extraño, nada de eso le molestaba, porque estaba demasiado preocupado de Blaine como para notar que todas esas cosas sucediendo a su alrededor eran bastante irritantes y debían detenerse, pero aún así permitía que ocurrieran, ya que pararían en algún momento.

-Hunter, Hunter, Hunter…-decía caminando por un pasillo de la clínica y mirando su teléfono en busca del número del rubio.

-¿Sabías que si dices mi nombre tres veces puedo aparecer por arte de magia?-decía el ojiverde con una gran sonrisa y ante la atónita mirada de Sebastian.

-¡Hunter!-dijo abrazando al rubio y sintiendo como los brazos fuertes y protectores de su antiguo amigo le venían muy bien, sintió como lo sujetaba y cobijaba por unos segundos, realmente agradecía el gesto.

-Sebastian-dijo sonriendo y separándose un poco-siempre dije que la barba y un bigote te favorecen mucho, te ves…-no pudo seguir hablando porque comenzó a sonar su bipper-disculpa-dijo apagandolo y de pronto notando las grandes ojeras en los ojos del castaño y lo pálido que estaba, sin contar lo delgado.

-Yo…-intentó hablar ante la examinación que hacía Clarington.

-Te invito un café-dijo seriamente y girando sobre sus talones para que el ojiverde lo siguiera, cosa que hizo sin chistar.

Los siguientes minutos se les fueron caminando silenciosamente hasta la cafetería de la clínica, momentos en los que Sebastian pudo notar el traje azul marino que utilizaba el rubio junto a unas zapatillas blancas ¿trabajaba ahí? Ya sabría por la propia boca de Hunter toda información, por ahora solo necesitaba un respiro y hablar con él.

-Llegamos ¿Mocca?-dijo con una sonrisa que maravilló al castaño.

-¿Lo recuerdas?-susurró sorprendido.

-¿Cómo voy a olvidar…?-decía al momento que bajó la mirada enrojeciendo, giró para hacer el pedido y pagar, luego de unos minutos se sentaba en una mesa junto al joven Smythe.

-Bueno-decía Sebastian con una sonrisa agotada-cuéntame qué es de tu vida ¿cómo te fui a encontrar aquí?

-Oh, veo que estás menos detallista que antes-dijo jugando con el vaso de café en sus manos-estás delante del jefe del área de Kinesiología de esta prestigiosa clínica-dijo con una sonrisa orgullosa.

-¡Felicitaciones!-dijo sorprendido y feliz por su amigo-realmente debes ser buenísimo.

-Somos la mejor área de Kinesiología del país, mi querido Sebastian-dijo guiñandole un ojo y haciendo sonrojar al castaño.

-Increíble, no sabes lo feliz que estoy por ti-dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-Gracias, pero cuéntame ¿qué te trae a invocarme en los pasillos?-dijo sorbiendo un poco de su café y notando como la mirada verde se apagaba levemente.

-Blaine Anderson ¿lo recuerdas?-preguntó suavemente y dejando su café a un lado.

-Sí, espera ¿qué te ocurrió en el brazo?-dijo notando por primera vez el cabestrillo que portaba el castaño.

-Larga historia-suspiró cansado-hace unas semanas junto a Blaine íbamos en su moto al cumpleaños de Cooper en Westerville, pero en medio de la carretera un camión nos golpeó enviándonos a la barrera de contención, ambos caímos, pero solo Blaine alcanzó a ver que la moto venía hacia mí y se interpuso recibiendo todo el daño en su espalda y piernas. Yo saqué la mejor parte-dijo cerrando los ojos fuertemente.

-¿Anderson está internado aquí?

-Sí, está en el pasillo en el que nos encontramos. Le dijeron que no volvería a caminar, que era imposible.

-¿Siente sus piernas?-dijo preocupado y bastante interesado en saber del estado del moreno.

-Sí-dijo Sebastian suavemente y viendo un leve brillo en el rostro del rubio.

-Eso es lo único que necesito saber-dijo con una sonrisa de determinación-mañana hablaré con los médicos de Blaine para comenzar con un tratamiento.

-Hun…

-No-dijo tomando la mano del castaño-esto lo hago por ti y por él. Sé lo que significa Blaine en tu vida, sé cuánto se han ayudado. Les daré alivio, porque sé que puedo. Blaine volverá a caminar y verás que los gritos de hoy serán solo risas a futuro-dijo con una gran sonrisa y notando la extrañeza en la cara del castaño, al parecer había dado más información de la necesaria.

-No sabes cuanto quería oír algo así, por eso te buscaba, porque algo me decía que tú podrías ayudarnos-dijo presionando la mano del rubio y haciéndose una nota mental de preguntar por qué sabía de su relación tan estrecha con Blaine.

-Siempre estoy para ti, Sebastian. Siempre-dijo suavemente y notando el sonrojo en el rostro del ojiverde. Aún había esa chispa entre ellos y solo por eso sonrió, por un momento creyó que lo había perdido, pero al parecer aún tenía una oportunidad.

-Gracias, Hunter-dijo más tranquilo y poniéndose de pie-iré a ver a Blaine.

-No le digas nada, todo lo veré con los médicos, mañana te cuento-dijo poniéndose a la altura del castaño y acercándose a su rostro suavemente.

-Gracias-volvió a decir y sintió como la mano del rubio sujetaba su barbilla y los ojos verdes brillaban delante de él, vio como se acercaba a su rostro y cerró los ojos. Solo sintió un beso en la mejilla, pero eso fue lo que necesitaba para sentir que todo estaría bien y lo agradecía enormemente, porque luego de esas semanas, lo único que necesitaba era paz.

Se atrevió a abrir los ojos y sonrío como hace días no hacía. Suspiró algo más tranquilo y tomó su vaso de café para caminar de vuelta a la habitación de Blaine, por ese momento dejaría a Hunter, ya que había mucho en que pensar y planear lo que seguiría para el moreno. Por eso se tomó su tiempo hasta el pasillo donde estaba el joven Anderson, pero en cuanto dobló se paralizó, ya que vio que Kurt Hummel ingresaba justo en ese instante.

-Mierda-murmuró asustado y sin saber qué hacer, porque si iba por ayuda no dejarían que el ojiazul volviera a ingresar a la clínica, pero si lo dejaba ahí Blaine lo mataría, aunque no tenía porqué enterarse de que él vio entrar a Kurt, pero se sentiría culpable si lo hacía-te odio Hummel-murmuró al momento que caminaba a la habitación.

-Interfieres y me encargo de que Blaine no respire nunca más-escuchó una voz viniendo del otro lado del pasillo.

-Karofsky-dijo extrañado y frunciendo el ceño, eso no tenía sentido-¿por qué?-se atrevió a preguntar.

-Kurt sigue enamorado de Anderson, aunque lo niegue, no he podido alejarlo de este sitio ¿qué querías que hiciera? ¿Amarrarlo?

-Era una opción-dijo caminando hasta él.

-Sí, pero yo no me perdonaba verlo sufrir.

-Ahí tienes un buen punto-respondió sorbiendo su café-entiendo por lo que pasas, es similar a lo que yo he pasado con Blaine.

-¿Ustedes tuvieron algo?-dijo mirando los ojos verdes que se mostraban serios.

-No-susurró suavemente esquivando la mirada de David-cuando él quiso intentarlo yo no estaba interesado y cuando yo quise…-sonrió ante eso-no tengo porque contarte-dijo girando.

-¿Él no quiso?-dijo alzando una ceja y cruzándose de brazos, tenía una sonrisa de burla en los labios.

-Para tu sorpresa-dijo volviendo a encararlo-es un amante envidiable en la cama-dijo guiñando un ojo-es posible que eso tenga atrapado a Kurt, créeme, lo entiendo.

-¿Estás enamorado de Anderson?-preguntó fríamente y molesto con el tema.

-Eso abarca mucho, puedo decir que tal vez, porque me enamoré una vez y no resultó-dijo con nostalgia y sintiendo como se sofocaba, ese era un tema del que no quería hablar.

-Entiendo…

-¡_Sal de aquí_!-se escuchó un grito de la habitación de Blaine.

-Hasta aquí llegó tu plan-dijo el castaño corriendo a la puerta e ingresando.

-¡Vete como lo hiciste ese día!-gritaba furioso Blaine, no se veía ni una pisca de dolor en sus ojos, solo rabia.

-Blaine, por favor…-susurraba Kurt con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Lo siento, Hummel-dijo Sebastian poniéndose junto a él.

-¿Qué le dijiste para que me odiara así?-dijo confundido y con molestia.

-Sebastian no hizo nada, él solo me ayudó-dijo Blaine fríamente-o crees que no me enteré que el día antes de _nuestro_ matrimonio te revolcabas con Karofsky en tu departamento o tal vez crees que me viste la cara de estúpido estos años, que creí que te había pasado algo grave, pues bien, no fue así-decía empuñando sus manos y sintiendo como todo eso aplacaba el dolor en su espalda y piernas.

-Yo…-intentó hablar.

-Kurt, sé la verdad-dijo el ojimiel cerrando los ojos por un segundo y queriendo calmarse, lo intentaba, pero no lo lograba.

-No…-murmuró derrotado y sintiendo como su mundo caía a pedazos.

-Un año después de que me dejaste plantado me enteré de que hace más de un año y medio me eras infiel, que Karofsky visitaba tu cama cada cierto tiempo, por eso no me sorprendí cuando me enteré que seguía en tu cama cuando te volví a ver un día en la calle.

-¿Cuándo?-dijo paralizado.

-Cuando celebraban su primer aniversario juntos-dijo fríamente y dándole una mirada a Sebastian.

-Fue suficiente-dijo el castaño dejando su café en el suelo y sujetando a Kurt por un brazo.

-¡No!-dijo tratando de soltarse.

-Debes saber cuando renunciar, Kurt-dijo David a sus espaldas paralizando al ojiazul.

-Tú…-susurró con la sorpresa y pánico-¡Tú le contaste!-dijo volteando a verlo.

-No podía cargar con esa culpa-murmuró mirando al castaño directamente a los ojos-¿tú podías?

-Pudo por cinco años, no me extrañaría que se lo hubiese guardado por un tiempo más-dijo Blaine resignado y notando la derrota en el rostro de su ex novio. Al parecer el ojiazul estaba devastado con todo eso, pero así había estado él hasta ahora ¿por qué tenía que ser diferente para Kurt?

-Salgan de aquí, por favor-dijo Sebastian al momento que Kurt se movía a la salida junto a David, ambos iban en silencio y el joven Smythe cerró la puerta tras ellos para ir al sillón y recostarse.

-¿Por qué dejaste que entrara?-decía Blaine suavemente.

- Buenas noches, Anderson-dijo cerrando los ojos y perdiéndose en sus pensamientos. No quería responder, aunque sabía que Blaine seguiría insistiendo.

-Te odio, Smythe-dijo cerrando los ojos y con la irritación de ese momento.

Aún no podía creer en lo que se había convertido. Gracias a esa maldita moto que decidió comprar hace tres años fue que tuvo el accidente y ahora está postrado en una cama de hospital, de la que no se podrá mover nunca más. Porque entre estar ahí encerrado y que el mundo lo viera en silla de ruedas, prefería lo primero.

Tal vez fue por todo el mal momento que había pasado hace un par de minutos, pero por primera vez en años soñaba nuevamente con el día de su boda, todo tal como ocurrió.

_Se encontraba en el centro de eventos contratado para esa ocasión, todo debidamente ordenado. Los invitados esperaban sentados, los padrinos estaban en el altar improvisado junto a Blaine y trataban de calmarlo._

_-Blaine, mi hermano llegará, tranquilo-decía Finn poniendo una mano sobre su hombro._

_-Lo sé-suspiró con pesar y algo preocupado por el retraso de 45 minutos, ya que sabía que Kurt era capaz de demorar un poco para hacer todo más dramático, pero algo le decía que se estaba excediendo._

_-Él vendrá, tranquilo-dijo Rachel cogiendo una de sus manos, pero debía reconocer que estaba tan nerviosa como el moreno ¿y si Kurt no llegaba?_

_-Chicos-dijo Burt llamando la atención de los tres, ya que por la alfombra se acercaba David Karofsky ante la mirada de todos. Se veía con un traje formal, no de la altura de la ocasión, pero sí bien vestido._

_-Blaine-dijo entregando un papel, pero primero lo tomó Finn y lo leyó._

_-¡Atención!-dijo adelantándose ante todos-el novio tuvo un inconveniente, pero ya viene en camino, mientras los invitamos a pasar al buffet y ver lo que hay preparado._

_-¿Inconveniente?-dijo Burt llegando a ellos, ese fue el momento en que vieron como todos salían siendo guiados por sus otros compañeros. Cuando solo quedó la familia, Blaine leyó el papel._

_-Blaine, lo siento, no puedo casarme-leyó a media voz y sintiendo como sus ojos se aguaban y un mareo lo sacudía._

_-Kurt-susurró Burt sin creerlo y arrebatando el papel de las manos del ojimiel._

_-Gracias Finn-dijo Blaine dando un paso hacia donde estaban sus padres-Kurt se fue._

_-¿Qué?-espetó molesto Cooper._

_-No lo sé-susurró mirando a todos lados, David Karofsky se había ido de ahí. Algo le decía que él tenía mucho que ver con la desaparición del ojiazul._

_-Gracias Finn por manejar la situación-escuchó como su padre hablaba-Lo mejor es que nos vayamos, Blaine-Pero el moreno no lo escuchaba, solo miraba la pulsera roja que estaba atada en su mano izquierda. Al parecer el lazo no era tan fuerte como para casarse con él._

Hace mucho no sentía ese pesar al despertar, esas ganas de llorar y la presión en su pecho. Hace años que dolía tanto esa herida que jamás podría cerrar, porque estaba seguro que ese sueño lo perseguiría por siempre.

-Blaine-dijo Sebastian junto a él-los médicos necesitan evaluarte dentro de una hora ¿te sientes bien para ello?-escuchó mientras notaba que los rayos de sol entraban con fuerza por la ventana ¿ya se había ido la noche?

-Sabes que los resultados seguirán siendo los mismos-susurró sin abrir los ojos.

-Con esa fe no llegaremos a ningún lado-dijo en un suspiro-le avisaré a la enfermera-dijo caminando a la puerta y saliendo por unos segundos para regresar casi de inmediato-te evaluarán ahora-dijo suavemente y detrás de él se vio entrar al médico de cabecera de Blaine y otros especialistas.

-Señor Anderson, lo evaluaremos de distintos modos. Le presento al equipo de kinesiología de la clínica-dijo indicando a tres hombres.

-Me presento, soy Hunter Clarington-dijo ante la sorpresa de Blaine y una reluciente sonrisa por parte de Sebastian-ellos son Thad Hardwood y Nicholas Duval. Nosotros estamos a cargo de su movilidad.

-Ok, gracias-dijo escuetamente y mirando molesto a Sebastian, porque él sabía todo eso y no le había contado, su rostro lo delataba. ¡Cómo iba a ser monitoreado, evaluado y lo que fuera por sus antiguos compañeros de academia! ¡Eso era una locura!

-Ahora iremos a las pruebas de sangre y escáneres, luego el equipo lo llevará a un salón especial de kinesiología-decía Hunter notando los distintos gestos del moreno y por parte de Sebastian, quien se veía algo nervioso.

-Ok-decía secamente Blaine y con la resignación acabando con él. Porque ahora sentía que lo habían metido en un circo y que se burlaban de él o que en el mejor de los casos jugarían un rato a ser doctores y luego le dirían que no había solución.

Esa mañana la pasaron haciendo exámenes, en los que solo vio a Sebastian y Hunter lanzarse miradas, por lo que ponía aún más en duda la veracidad de todo eso. Por ello no le sorprendió que luego del almuerzo Hunter fuera por él y sin decir nada moviera su camilla fuera de la habitación para llevarlo por un pasillo y luego meterlo en el elevador. Estuvieron un par de segundos allí antes de llegar al quinto piso del recinto.

Allí lo esperaban Thad y Nick, quienes ayudaron a trasladar la camilla por ese piso, mientras ellos hacían eso Blaine se percató de que el lugar era más colorido que el resto del establecimiento. Eso llamó su atención y no supo entender a dónde lo estaban llevando, ya que pasó de las grises y blancas paredes a un sector que parecía más para niños.

-Seb-susurró buscando al castaño, a quien vio unos metros más allá. Por lo que extendió su mano, la cual fue tomada por su amigo. Quien presionó suavemente y entrelazo sus dedos con los de él. Sí, Sebastian sabía que solo ese gesto lo tranquilizaba, pero por un momento giró a un costado y notó como la mirada de Hunter se ensombreció al notar eso. Realmente pudo sonreír con sinceridad por primera vez, pero ante ese gesto Hunter miró con sorpresa a Blaine y solo apartó la vista de la escena.

-Dime-susurró Sebastian notando lo extraño de ese lugar y entendiendo las dudas de Blaine.

-¿Dónde estamos?

-Señor Anderson-dijo Thad con una sonrisa-este es el piso de rehabilitación. Aquí vienen todo tipo de pacientes. Así que esté tranquilo, todo saldrá bien-dijo de forma tranquilizadora justo antes de que ingresaron a una habitación que tenía una cama para él. Lo recostaron nuevamente y fue el momento para que Hunter lo evaluará.

-Blaine, lo siguiente dolerá un poco, por la posición en la que te haz mantenido en los últimos días tus músculos se han ido atrofiando y eso hará un poco más dolorosa la recuperación.

-¿Recuperación?-dijo Blaine extrañado.

-Así lo llamamos aquí-dijo Nick tranquilamente-esperamos llegar a ello.

-Llegarás a caminar nuevamente-dijo el rubio con una sonrisa y pasando su mirada por las manos entrelazadas de Sebastian y Blaine, aún no se soltaban.

-Hagan lo que quieran-dijo agotado y sin creer mayormente en lo que esos tres hablaban.

-Gracias-dijo Hunter haciendo un gesto, ante lo cual tanto Nick como Thad se pusieron en los costados de la cama, tomaron las manos y brazos de Blaine-esto dolerá un poco, pero solo un poco-dijo suavemente y notando el terror en el rostro del moreno.

-Estarás bien-dijo Sebastian sujetando el brazo del moreno con suavidad y apartando un poco a Thad-¿Confías en mí?

-Más que nada en el mundo-dijo notando que su amigo se le acercaba con una sonrisa y se sintió algo más aliviado, pero aún así con miedo.

-Entonces confía en ellos, porque sé que son los mejores-dijo tomando el rostro de Blaine-esto lo sobrellevamos juntos-dijo suavemente antes de unir sus labios en un corto beso que el moreno correspondió y realmente le ayudaba a mantenerse más tranquilo y menos nervioso.

-Gracias-dijo cerrando fuertemente los ojos, mientras el rostro de Hunter palidecía notablemente y sus ojos se aguaban.

-Permiso, vuelvo de inmediato-dijo el rubio volteandose bruscamente y saliendo del lugar, ante eso Nick fue tras él.

-No sabía que eran novios-dijo Thad de forma ingenua.

-Eso dice en la ficha de ingreso-dijo Sebastian preocupado por Hunter, algo le decía que su salida precipitada era su culpa.

-Llevamos al menos cuatro años juntos-dijo Blaine sacando de dudas a Thad y notando la preocupación de Sebastian. Solo esperaba que Clarington volviera pronto, porque no sabía si tendría la paciencia suficiente para esperar.


	4. Historia sin contar

CereceresDany: disculpa por la tardanza, pero no he tenido mucho tiempo para escribir. Espero te guste lo que sigue y verás ahora la historia de Hunter y Sebastian, puede que no todo les sea tan sencillo. Gracias por leer! :D

StyxxandBethany: ahora conocerás la historia de Hunter y Sebastian, realmente no es complicada, pero explica muchas cosas entre ellos. Verás como progresan este par en lo que sigue del fic. Gracias por leer y comentar! =)

Espero les siga gustando este fic, realmente subiré capítulo cada vez que pueda, aunque sea en la semana.

Gracias por leer!

_**DarkSideBlaine**_

* * *

><p>No había soportado más. Por lo que ingresó al baño y devolvió todo lo comido ese día. Realmente la escena de Sebastian besando a Blaine le había dado nauseas y no porque sintiera rechazo hacia ellos, sino que aún creía en que podía tener una oportunidad con el castaño. Después de lo que había visto estaba seguro que cualquier coqueteo entre ellos había sido una muy mala broma.<p>

-¿Estás bien?-dijo Nick llegando justo cuando el rubio salía del baño.

-Sí, solo me cayó mal la comida-dijo de forma débil.

-¿Estás para hacer la terapia a Anderson?-dijo notando como Clarington se tambaleaba y sus ojos se aguaban.

-No…-sintió cómo su cuerpo caía hacia adelante, pero fue sujetado por el castaño, quien lo sostuvo con fuerza.

-Te llevaré a emergencias. Dame un minuto-dijo depositando al rubio en una silla y llamando con su celular a Thad y luego a emergencias. Por lo que el moreno estuvo antes en el lugar que las enfermeras.

-¿Qué ocurrió?-inquirió preocupado Thad.

-Me cayó mal el almuerzo-susurró el rubio con los ojos cerrados y totalmente apoyado en la silla.

-Nos dejas tratar a Anderson o esperamos a que te recuperes-dijo dudoso el moreno.

-Hagan la terapia. Ustedes saben cómo y confío en lo que harán-dijo al momento en que entraban unas enfermeras con una camilla-cualquier duda o dificultad me la comunican.

-¿Quieres que llame a alguien?-preguntó Nick, pero el rubio no dio respuesta.

-¿Estarás bien?-preguntó Thad preocupado.

-Sí, gracias-susurró al momento en que llegaban unos paramédicos y enfermeras, quienes lo recostaron en una camilla y lo sacaron de allí.

Ese instante lo aprovechó para cerrar los ojos y dejar de pensar. Ya que lo único que rondaba su cabeza era el beso que vio entre Blaine y Sebastian. Porque no entendía cómo se besaban si no eran nada. El mismo castaño le había dado a entender todo eso con su coquetería y se notaba que… ¿y sí Sebastian solo estaba jugando con él? Tal vez era una forma de vengarse luego de años de ese suceso. Después de todo él jamás le dio una explicación, simplemente se marchó de su vida y no trató de contactarse.

-¡Hunter!-escuchó un grito en la sala de emergencias y fue ese el momento en que entendió que no tuvo que haberse sentido así por ver a Sebastian y Blaine, ya que solo lograba preocupar a la única persona a la que le importaba.

-Jeff-susurró suspirando quedamente, lo había olvidado por completo. Todo por estar reviviendo el maldito pasado. Todo por querer estar con Sebastian.

-¿Qué ocurrió?-dijo acercándose a la camilla y dando instrucciones a las enfermeras. En un par de segundos tenían a Hunter con suero y monitoreando sus signos vitales.

-No es para tanto-dijo el rubio mirando toda la maquinaria que su novio había puesto a su alrededor.

-Prefiero prevenir-dijo suavemente el rubio y dio las indicaciones para que trasladen a Clarington a una habitación, por lo que después de unos diez minutos se encontraba instalado y recuperándose.

-Gracias-susurró con los ojos cerrados y acomodándose en la camilla.

-De nada, pero dime, qué ocurrió-dijo su novio cerrando la puerta de la habitación y tomando asiento en una silla junto a Hunter.

-Nada importante-dijo entrelazando sus manos sobre su estómago y comenzando a pensar en lo que había visto.

-No mientas-dijo Jeff tomando una de sus manos y haciendo que lo mirara-¿a quién viste?

-Nadie importante-dijo mirando al techo.

-Tal vez empieza con S y termina en Ebastian?-dijo suavemente, pero no obtuvo respuesta-desde que estamos juntos las únicas veces que te has enfermado es cuando tienes noticias de él.

-Lo sé-susurró y volteó a mirar a Jeff.

-¿De qué te enteraste?-dijo presionando su mano-No me cansaré de preguntar, recuerda que soy Sterling y en mi familia nos caracteriza la perseverancia-dijo seriamente.

-Lo sé-suspiró agotado-él está acompañando a Blaine Anderson aquí en la clínica, son novios-susurró con los ojos levemente aguados-los vi besándose antes de hacerle la terapia a Anderson…

-¿Blaine en terapia? ¿Qué sucedió?-dijo sorprendido.

-Un accidente en moto, él sacó la peor parte, porque el vehículo golpeó su columna y Sebastian solo se rompió un brazo.

-Entiendo-dijo botando el aire contenido en esos minutos-¿sigues enamorado de él?-preguntó suavemente.

-Sabes la respuesta a eso-solo vio como Sterling se ponía de pie y comenzaba a caminar por la habitación hasta llegar a la ventana.

-¡Sé la maldita respuesta!-dijo un tono más alto de lo normal-pero aún así me empecino en preguntar si un día te enamorarás de mí, si después de tantos años al fin me querrás como algo más que el novio de turno. Porque malditamente llevamos dos años y solo piensas en él.

-Sabes que ha sido así con todo.

-¡Dejé a Nick por ti!-gritó furioso-¿Sabes cómo fue eso para mí?

-No te pedí que lo hicieras, tú elegiste venir conmigo, tú elegiste dejarlo-dijo sentándose en la cama y desconectando los cables.

-Lo sé, pero entiende lo que yo hice por ti, en cambio ¿qué has hecho tú?-dijo con los ojos aguados y manos empuñadas.

-Sigo enamorado de Sebastian Smythe.

-¡Lo sé!-dijo Jeff y se sentó en el borde de la cama, porque estaba agotado de tener siempre la misma pelea y de creer que en algún momento Hunter lo amaría.

Se quedaron un par de minutos en silencio. Solo escuchando lo que ocurría en el pasillo y algunos sonidos que venían desde la ventana. A los segundos escucharon un golpeteo en la puerta, por lo que Jeff fue a abrir.

-Hola…¡Jeff!

-Sebastian-dijo intentando sonreír, pero el castaño se precipitó a abrazarlo en modo de saludo.

-Realmente es un gusto verte por aquí.

-Lo mismo digo-susurró dejándolo pasar.

-Vine porque Hunter desapareció…-dijo viendo al rubio sentado en la cama.

-Ya estoy mejor-susurró mirando el suelo, no quería ver el rostro de desaprobación de su novio.

-Solo fue un problema con la comida, pero estará bien. Bueno, seguiré con mi trabajo, los dejaré solos-dijo Sterling mirando a Hunter y retirándose del lugar.

-¿Realmente estás bien?-dijo el castaño acercándose y sentándose junto a él.

-Sí, me tomaré una hora para descansar y luego volveré a trabajar-dijo suavemente, no quería mirarlo, pero tenerlo tan cerca de él lo ponía nervioso.

-Bueno, puedo hacerte compañía-susurró tomando suavemente la mano del rubio.

-¿Y tu novio no se enfadara porque no estás con él?-dijo mirándolo por primera vez.

-¿Blaine?-dijo extrañado y pensó por unos segundos-oh, tú crees que…-dijo cayendo en la cuenta de por qué el rubio lo miraba algo triste.

-¿Acaso tienes otro novio?-dijo alzando una ceja y haciendo una mueca con sus labios.

-No somos novios, ese beso fue para tranquilizarlo. Es algo que ya es natural en nosotros, no me puedes juzgar por un beso-dijo algo sorprendido.

-Realmente no debería haber preguntado, no me incumbe lo que ocurra entre tú y Anderson-dijo poniéndose de pie, pero se desestabilizó y antes de caer a algún lado sintió los brazos de Sebastian en su cintura.

-Hey-murmuró con suavidad-desapareciste de un minuto a otro, nunca más volví a saber de ti, pero no por eso te odio, solo te he extrañado muchísimo-dijo mirándolo de frente y notando que Hunter lucía algo aturdido, tal vez era por lo débil que se sentía.

-Yo…

-Aún siento cosas por ti y no puedes negar que tú...-decía acercando su rostro al del rubio.

-Con Jeff somos novios hace dos años-dijo suavemente y sintió como Sebastian aflojaba el agarre en su cintura.

-Lamento lo que dije-murmuró guiándolo nuevamente al borde de la cama, donde Clarington se sentó.

-Seb…

-No, lo entiendo. Tranquilo-decía algo perturbado y alejándose un poco, pero no podía irse de la habitación así como así. Simplemente no podía, no después de tantos años de no saber de Hunter Clarington. Porque sería un mentiroso si dijera que lo buscó o llamó durante esos años, después de lo que le dijera la familia Clarington, no se atrevió a buscarlo.

-Hey-susurró el rubio luego de unos minutos-¿Le están haciendo la terapia a Anderson?

-Se negó, dijo que solo tú se la tenías que hacer, sino no serviría.

-Veo que sigue igual de obstinado. Bueno, hay que agendar una hora para otro día, porque hoy no tengo la fuerza suficiente para él-dijo recostándose en la camilla nuevamente.

-Me iré, para que descanses-dijo el castaño dándole una última mirada y saliendo del lugar.

-Gracias-susurró suavemente y miró la espalda del ojiverde. Ese instante le recordaba a lo ocurrido durante su último año de escuela.

_Flash Back_

No sabía cuánto más tardarían el resto de los Warblers, por lo que decidió buscar su teléfono y jugar algún juego en línea. Como siempre era el primero en llegar y el último en irse. Además, tampoco estaba su novio como para hacerle la grata compañía que deseaba, estaba absolutamente solo.

-Te amo-escuchó como alguien decía detrás de él y pasaban unos brazos alrededor de su cuello.

-Hey-susurró dejando que lo abrazara de ese modo, aunque fuese algo incómodo para Sebastian, quien estaba detrás del sillón donde él estaba sentado.

-Haz lo tuyo, yo haré lo mío-susurró en su oído y llevó sus manos a los hombros de Hunter para comenzar con un suave masaje.

-¿Sabías que esta es una de las cosas por las que te amo tanto?-dijo en un suspiro y sintiendo como sus hombros se relajaron con la caricia.

-Lo sé, te tengo loco-dijo con una sonrisa y solo escuchó una afirmación queda de su novio.

Los minutos siguientes fueron de absoluto silencio. Realmente esas últimas horas en la academia Dalton las estaban aprovechando de forma estupenda, sobre todo cuando Sebastian comenzó a desabotonar la camisa de Hunter y pasar su manos por su piel.

-Pueden…-intentó hablar el rubio.

-No vendrá nadie, estamos solos. Digamos que se canceló la reunión de los Warblers para mañana-dijo con coquetería Sebastian para luego sentarse sobre las piernas de su novio.

-Me encanta la idea-dijo acercándose al rostro del castaño y empezando un suave beso que fue detenido por el sonido de llamada del teléfono del rubio-mierda-suspiró molesto-debo contestar.

-Está bien-dijo depositando un beso casto en los labios del joven Clarington y apartándose de él.

-Hola-dijo Hunter suavemente y solo escuchó lo que le decían desde el otro lado-entiendo, voy-cortó la llamada y miró al castaño-me llamó mi padre, me tengo que ir, pero nos veremos mañana. Lo prometo-susurró besando suavemente los labios del joven Smythe y luego quitándose una cadena del cuello, en la que había dos anillos de oro.

-¿Y esto?-dijo el castaño extrañado.

-Quiero pasar mi vida contigo, solo si tu quieres-murmuró arrodillándose delante del castaño y mostrándole uno de los anillos-¿te quieres casar conmigo?-dijo suavemente y esperando por la respuesta.

-¡Sí! -dijo sonriendo y sin creer lo que escuchaba.

-Te haré feliz-dijo poniéndose de pie y depositando el anillo en su mano. Se besaron brevemente y luego se abrazaron por unos minutos.

-¿Mañana te veré?-susurró Sebastian sin querer que se fuera y mirando el anillo en su dedo.

-Te dije que nos veremos y así será-susurró en su oído y lo abrazó aún más fuerte, se sentía feliz y dichoso. Pronto podría unir su vida a la del castaño y eso lo era todo para él.

_Fin Flash Back_

Lamentablemente las cosas no fueron como querían. Luego de ese día no se habían vuelto a ver o hablar. Sebastian lo buscó hasta que la familia del rubio le dio una respuesta que no le permitió volver a buscarlo. Aún así él conservaba el anillo en una cadena de plata colgada a su cuello y que jamás se quitaba.

-Me habría gustado ser más sincero-susurró aún pensando que podría ir tras Sebastian y estar con él.

-A mí me habría gustado que me mirarás de la misma forma en la que lo miras a él-dijo Jeff apoyado en la puerta de la habitación, se sentía triste, pero estaba seguro de que su decisión era lo mejor para Hunter.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-murmuró algo extrañado y sintiendo como el anillo que portaba en su dedo se hacía más presente que nunca.

-Jamás te quitaste el anillo de compromiso que es igual al que tiene Smythe y lamentablemente más de una vez lo has nombrado en sueños o cuando hacemos el amor. Realmente quisiera ser él.

-Lo siento-susurró bajando la mirada.

-Yo lo lamento realmente-dijo acercándose y tomando una de las manos del rubio-solo espero que estés bien-susurró caminando a la salida.

-¿Terminamos?-dijo sorprendido y con un alivio indescriptible en su pecho.

-¿Alguna vez tuvimos algo?-murmuró sin mirarlo y con los ojos anegados en lágrimas-si tienes una real oportunidad con Sebastian y sabes que nadie de tu familia volverá a arruinarlo, por favor ve tras él y sean felices-terminó de decir para luego irse de ahí.

Tal vez Jeff tenía razón, esperaba recuperar el tiempo perdido con Sebastian Smythe y hacerlo feliz.


End file.
